


Her Pleasure

by liaratsoniii



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cullenlingus, Cunnilingus, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, champion pussy eater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 14:19:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6242725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liaratsoniii/pseuds/liaratsoniii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullenlingus drabble, because who doesn't love that?! PWP. Like seriously, this is all porn, no plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Pleasure

Cullen nestled his face in between Ellaina's legs, kissing the delicate skin of her inner thighs, his stubble scratching the juncture of her legs, working closer and closer to where she needed him most. His mouth hovered over her centre, teasing her, and she could feel the hot air of his breath ghosting over her mound. He took one hand and gently spread apart her outer lips, the other hand wrapped around her thigh. Smiling up at his Inquisitor, he dove in, pressing his hot tongue against her clit. Ellaina immediately threw her head back with a soft gasp. 

 

Cullen's tongue drew slow lines up and down her centre, tasting her sweet fluid. He swirled his tongue around her clit, feeling a rush of heat flow throw his body as she responded by grabbing his hair and grinding her hips against his face. Ellaina was practically panting at this point, her body so desperate for release. 

 

With the hand that wasn't entwined in Cullen's blonde locks, she brought it to her breast and tweaked a nipple between her fingers, enjoying the sensations it brought along with her lover's tongue on her cunt. 

 

Cullen buried his head deeper between her legs, tasting the fluid at her entrance before dipping his tongue inside of her hot core. He loved the taste of her. He didn't think he could ever tire of doing this, tasting his Inquisitor, listening to her moan above him. 

 

Ellaina’s body writhed in pleasure as he fucked her with his tongue. His left hand continued to hold her thigh, keeping her steady on the bed, and he moved his right hand down to replace his tongue with one, then two fingers. Ellaina's back arched off the bed as his fingers slid inside her and his tongue found it's way back to her clit, lapping at the swollen nub, sucking it between his lips and biting it ever so gently. 

 

Cullen was moaning along with her at this point, nothing turned him on as much as pleasuring her. He was grinding his hips against the bed, his cock craving attention, groaning as his tongue tasted every inch of her sex . But tonight was all about her. She’d been gone for weeks and when she came back, her exhaustion and stress was written all over her face. Cullen wanted nothing more than to please her. 

 

She was so wet, Cullen’s chin glistened with her fluid. Her breathing was quickening at this point, gasps and moans escaping her mouth insistently, her fingers raking through his hair. Cullen moved his fingers faster inside of her, curving them upwards with each thrust, stroking her inner walls. He sucked, slurped, flicked at her clit, and when he sucked the bud between his lips was when Ellaina came undone. A long, drawn out moan, followed by her gasping out Cullen’s name repeatedly, filled the room as her back arched off the bed, head thrown back in ecstasy, soaking Cullen’s chin with her release. He continued to thrust his fingers inside of her as her body trembled, loving the way he could feel her walls clamping around him. 

 

Once her legs stopped shaking and her breathing had returned to a more normal pace, Cullen kissed his way back up her body, kissing every scar that was littered over her torso, until her reached her lips. Ellaina wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing him in for a kiss, their tongues desperately searching for one another. 

 

When their lips finally parted, Ellaina’s face was flushed, her white-blonde hair stuck to her forehead with sweat. This was the most relaxed she’s felt in weeks. She nestled her head against Cullen’s chest as he stroked her hair. He planted a kiss on the top of her head. 

“I love you,” he whispered before kissing her head again, as she began to drift off into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
